An early cyclone method and apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 453,105 (Bretney), issued May 26, 1891, in which there are two stages, in line, in the separating cyclone. A frequent problem with this and later cyclone devices is that efficiency of separation is markedly decreased after either capacity or feed solids concentration are increased. Later cyclone designs eliminated the small in-line second stage cyclone, but introduced only slight construction changes, not changing, however, the general principle of cyclone operation and not eliminating those disadvantages.
To avoid this phenomenon an artificial air core (AAC) was invented (U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,298 issued May 22, 1990; Ser. No. 07/334,479, Filed: Apr. 7, 1989, now abandoned) provide a high and steady separation efficiency and further to provide a three vortex cyclone.
A cyclone is a device for a creation of a vortex, and it is the vortex that does the work in separating the particulate matter from the gas. In all presently used air cyclone devices this vortex can enter the discharge dust bin to cause an excessive upflow of settled particles. To decrease a harmful effect of this suction, an anti-suction discharge valve or other similar expensive devices are required, but in spite of such devices the separation efficiency is reduced.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a no-suction air cyclone separating method and apparatus for centrifugally separating or collecting solid particles from a fluid with high and stable separation efficiency.
A further object of the present invention is to eliminate the use of expensive anti-suction dust discharge devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to remarkably increase the feed capacity of every cyclone unit.